His Eyes
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: Hope comes in many shapes, sizes and forms. Hope can even come when you least expect it, but everyone needs a little Hope in their lives. Even now more then ever since the world has come to an end. High T Kmart/Mikey


**His Eyes**

Kmart sat at a table in the cafeteria in Arcadia, everyone was currently celebrating the win against umbrella. How they won she would never know but they beat the thousands of umbrella soldiers and the live ones where a few decks below being questioned. Among the survivors of umbrella was a woman named Jill, another woman named Rebecca, and a man named Leon. She saw the look on Claire's face when she saw the man and figured that Claire must have known him but he didn't know her, he had that beetle thing on his chest. Kmart sighed and took a sip of the water that was in front of her and closed her eyes, then something clicked inside her head and images flashed before her eyes.

_"L.J., Carlos, did you find anyone yet?" A female voice asked, it sounded staticy._

_An audible sigh was heard. "No Claire, not yet…maybe there isn't anyone here."_

_"That may be true but we still need supplies." The woman's voice said again_

_Dahlia was currently hiding a dressing room, her mind was screaming at her to run to these people, make her presence known. She was about to open the door but one of those things beat her to it, she let out an ear piercing screaming as the zombie version of her brother went after her. There was a sound of heavy footfalls as two men ran to her aid, one with a huge gun and one with two tacky golden guns. The one with the machine gun, yes she knew what a machine gun was she had an older brother that played video games, shot a whole round into her brother and the other one with the gold painted gun finished him off. Dahlia's lower lip trembled before she burst into tears._

_"Great job Carlos, you made the kid cry!" one began to yell_

_"Oh no L.J., that was you with you customized guns" the other one countered back_

_Then there was another sound of feet coming toward them, a woman with red hair came into view along with a guy with messy blonde hair._

_"What the hell is going on here? Carlos, you made a kid cry!" She yelled_

_The man, Carlos, looked bemused. "I did not make her cry!"_

_"Then why is she crying?" The woman asked_

_"Hey, here is an idea and it might sound crazy but why don't we just ask her huh?" The guy with messy blonde hair asked, Dahlia noticed that he had the same accent as the crocodile hunter had. The man, L.J., glared at him and then looked at her._

_"Kid, why in the hell are you cryin'?" he asked as he lit a cigarette up._

_Dahlia took a deep breath and then pointed to the corpse. "Th-that was my br-brother." She said as she choked on a sob. L.J. dropped his newly lit cigarette and then gave Carlos a look. _

_"Great job, you killed her brother you sick motherfucker." He snapped_

_"What! I didn't!" Carlos began but was cut off by Claire._

_Claire knelt down in front of the crumbled Dahlia and grabbed her shoulders. "Hey, your brother was already gone. Carlos and L.J. just let him rest in peace. I have an older brother you know, and I'm not sure if he is dead or alive right now so I understand your pain."_

_"Aw, not another chick flick moment!" L.J. whined_

_Claire rolled her eyes and then smiled at Dahlia. "My name is Claire and that is Mikey," She said as she pointed to the blond boy behind her. He gave her a huge smile, most likely happy that there was someone around his own age around. "And that's L.J. and Carlos," She pointed to the men that had shot down her zombie brother. "What's your name?"_

_Dahlia got silent again, she really didn't want to tell these people her name…they would make fun of her, everyone in school did. She looked at Claire who tilted her head._

_"You do have a name…right?" Claire asked_

_Dahlia looked up at her. "Yeah, but I never liked it…plus, she's dead anyways."_

_Claire gave her an empathic look. "Ok, then we'll come up with a new name…how bout blondie?"_

_Carlos and L.J. snickered behind her. "Ain't that Mikey's nickname?"_

_Mikey turned to them. "Hey shut the hell up!"_

_The two men burst into fits of laughter and Dahlia even grinned. "What, you scared we will embarrass you in front of this pretty girl?"_

_A blush creped onto the blond boy's face. "Claire!" he whined_

_ Claire turned her head. "Carlos, L.J. knock it off!" the two men instantly shut their mouths and Claire smiled back to Dahlia. "So…I know, why don't we call you K-Mart!"_

_"K-Mart?"_

_"That's weird Claire."_

_"Hey, maybe we can rename Mikey Wal-Mart and they can have kids named Target and Shop-Rite!"_

_"Shut up L.J." Three voices said and Dahlia smiled at Claire._

_"I like Kmart…but where not gonna call him Wal-Mart are we?" The newly named Dahlia said and Mikey turned a darker shade of red, how could this kid blush as much._

_Claire laughed. "Nah, we'll still call him Mikey." She helped Kmart up. "Come on Kmart; let's take you to the bus."_

_Kmart stopped. "The bus, but can't I stay with you?" she gave her the same puppy dog eye that she used to give her older sister, she was the youngest of six after all it always worked. Claire sighed, giving into the fourteen year old. _

_"Fine" She said as L.J. and Carlos laughed_

Kmart looked up at the sound of her name, only to see Chris, Claire's older brother. In his hands he held two sandwiches. He bit into one and handed the other to Kmart and then sat next to her.

"So…" He began, why was he being awkward? He had a younger sister

Kmart raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Chris took another bite. "So is Kmart your real name?"

Kmart rolled her eyes and looked at the sandwich, it was her favorite turkey and cheese…how did he know that.

"So you're wondering how I knew that." Chris asked

"What are you a mind reader?" Kmart snapped

"What are you? On your period?" Chris came back and Kmart gave him a glare. "God damn, you could be a Redfield!" Kmart rolled his eyes and Chris said. "You have been hanging out with Claire for a long time huh? You're like a minnie version of her…that's just scary."

Kmart gave him a laugh and then looked at the sandwich again, she frowned and then looked back at Chris. "Hey thanks but I'm not that hungry. And I kinda wanna be left alone for a while. So can you pass the message on?"

Chris nodded. "Of course I get it, I mean you where stuck in a pod for 18 months…anyway maybe you should go somewhere more private, you won't get any alone time here."

Kmart smiled and nodded. "Talk to you later Chris." She said as she walked off. Chris just rolled his eyes, "I should adopt that kid."

Kmart was now standing on the deck of the ship, leaning on the rail. She missed the regular sounds of the ocean, the waves where still there yeah but no seagulls. She took a deep breath again and closed her eyes, thinking…remembering

_"C'mon Mikey pleassseee!" Kmart whined as they set up a perimeter on the outskirts of what was left of New Jersey._

_Mikey sighed and looked at the girl. "No Kmart…didn't you learn that no means no."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Mikey, I have never heard the word 'no' I am…was the youngest of six and with these eyes I tend to get what I want."_

_Mikey gave her a laugh. "And what color are your eyes today?"_

_Kmart shrugged. "I dunno, some kind of green and…HEY! You are not getting me off topic that easy!"_

_"Kmart, I'm sorry it would be weird ok!" Mikey said_

_"I don't know what the big deal is, I'm 15, your 17 it's not a big deal!" She countered_

_Mikey looked at the pretty blond in front of him. "It is a big deal because Mama Claire would kill me!"_

_Kmart rolled her eyes. "She would kill you if she found out that your nickname for her is Mama Claire…and she just might find out."_

_"Hey that's not fair! You're using black mail!" Mikey protested_

_She gave him a smirk. "All's fair in love in war my friend."_

_He gave her a glare. "You are the spawn of the devil you know that right?"_

_Kmart gave him a toothy grin. "I am the spawn of an angel and a flower!"_

_Mikey's eyebrows frowned. "That's not even possible."_

_"That's what my daddy told me!" Kmart said with a giggle in her voice_

_"Well someone needs to give you the birds and the bees talk!" The aussie said_

_Kmart raised an eyebrow. "I have already have had that talk Mister now back to what we were talking about…I want you to kiss me."_

_"Jeeze K, I'm not doing that ok!" Mikey shouted_

_Kmart stopped walking. "What am I that repulsive to you? I haven't had my first kiss yet and it's not like I'm asking you to screw me or anything!"_

_Mikey's eyes went wide. "No, no Kmart, you're a beautiful woman and that's what I afraid of. If I kiss you then maybe you will want me to do…well that and well to me it wouldn't just be just a kiss ok!"_

_Kmart gave him a strange look and clutched Mikey's jacket closer to her. "Wh-What?"_

_Mikey put the last camera into the ground. "I'm saying that I like you K."_

_Now it was her turn to give him deer eyes. "Really…like, like-like or just like?"_

_"Like-like" Mikey said, smiling at her innocence._

_Kmart smiled back at him and stepped at little closer. "Well I like you to."_

_Mikey raised an eyebrow. "Like or like-like?"_

_Kmart laughed. "Like-like."_

_Mikey gave her a confidant grin. "Good then." He to stepped closer. "I guess I can do this then."_

_Mikey smiled on last time before closing the gap between them, Kmart's fingers curled in his unruly blond hair and she stood on her tip toes so she was able to reach him. She smiled as he kissed her, knowing that some good was able to come from this hell that they lived in._

Kmart took a deep breath and opened her eyes, she had a boyfriend? And a cute one at that…but a boyfriend? Where was he then? He wasn't on bored but then that could mean… "Oh my God." She let go of the rail and ran down a few flights of stairs and come across Claire and the guy Leon. Claire was know on her knees, tears daring to fill those sometimes cold blue eyes.

"Please Leon," She was saying. "Please just remember…Please!"

Leon gave her a grin. "I told you…I have no idea who you are you crazy bitch! I am an umbrella man and…"

And Claire hit him, almost breaking his nose. He groaned and rolled his head to the side. Claire looked up and saw Kmart standing there. "Hey Kmart," She said. "I'm sorry you had to see that but…"

Kmart interrupted her. "Claire, what happened to them?"

Claire tilted her head, confused. Alice came to Kmart's side and then crossed towards Claire. "What happed to who?" Claire asked

Kmart clenched her fists. "What happened to them? Carlos, L.J.,…Mikey?" What happed to them?"

Claire, who was still a little fuzzy bit her lip but knew what happed to them. "Kmart, they passed remember?"

Kmart's mouth fell open and she slid down to the floor. "Mikey is…Mikey was my boyfriend…he's dead? But how did he?"

Alice looked at Claire and then to Kmart, "Mikey was killed by the undead…we had to shot him just in case he turned into one of them…Kmart, I'm sorry…I didn't know that you guys where-"

Kmart let out a heart wrenching sob and crumbled to the floor, tears spilling from her eyes as she closed them. Then another memory filled her vision, it was one of two bodies. _Clawing at each other, naked and raw with passion. Sweat shone on both bodies and there where sounds of grunting and moaning._ Kmart closed her eyes even tighter and opened them up, only to see his eyes starring back into her own, his voice filling her ears and his sent invading her nostrils.

_"Am I hurting you? Are you ok?" He asked her and she smiled_

_"I'm fine…just, just give me a second." She said through clenched teeth. She moved a little and then let out a ragged breath. "Ok, you can start moving."_

_The rest of the night was filled those same questions: "Does this hurt? Am I going to fast, to slow? Does that feel ok? Are you ok?"_

The vision faded and she was starring into another set of blue eyes, a set of eyes that she didn't want to see at the moment, Claire's. She stood up and dusted herself off, "I need to lay down." She said and then walked off into another direction then another flight of stairs. The memories where coming at her more rapidly.

_"It was only our second time!" Mikey's voice yelled_ _out, but not in anger, but in worry and confusion. He was scared._

_"Yeah well…" It was her own voice. They were in some motel, the poster on the wall said Nevada. "You can tell my reproductive organs that!"_

_Mikey ran a hand through his still un-kept hair. "What are we going to do, Claire's gonna kill me!"_

_Kmart crossed her arms. "You should be more worried about me killing you."_

_Mikey looked at the floor. "We can't bring a baby into this world! And are you sure?"_

_Kmart nodded. "Positive, I'm never two weeks late…plus Betty had a pregnancy test in her truck so…"_

_"You told Betty!" Mikey shouted_

_Kmart glared. "Well, we don't have to worry about her saying anything cause she's dead now!"_

_Mikey frowned and looked down at his hands. "There is nothing we can do about this huh?"_

_"Not a thing…but maybe with this Alaska thing…" Kmart began._

_"Kmart, we don't even know if this place is real." He stood up and surprised her by grabbing her hands. "But we will get through this, everything will be ok…I swear."_

Kmart took a deep breath, she was pregnant? She then counted back in her head; it had been 18 months since she had been captured…Where was her baby? She was in another corridor and flung every door open, looking into each one. Then climbing another set of stairs, she was running by now. Running as if she was being chased by hoards of the undead, she then ran past a glass window and then stopped. She backed up and then looked into the window. Lying in a crib was an infant. She broke the glass of the window with a blunt end to a fire axe and jumped though. Once she was in, she could hear that the baby had been crying. She ran over to the crib and then saw the tearful baby girl, looking up at her. The baby girl had to be at least 9 months old by now. She then saw that it once had one of those robotic beetles on her as well, but it had been long gone and by now.

Kmart felt knew tears prickle into her eyes as she picked up the blue eyed baby girl and snuggled her close to herself. "Its ok baby girl, Mommy's here." Kmart said as she cradled her. The child calmed down and Kmart looked down at her. "You know my voice, you know mommy's voice?"

"Mommy?"

Kmart looked up and saw Claire, Alice and Chris standing at the broken window. They both wore the same shocked expression but she didn't care. She stood up and looked at Alice. "She's not infected is she Alice?"

Alice looked at the infant then to Kmart. "No she's not but Kmart…are you this child's mother?"

Kmart smiled down at the baby. "Yes"

Chris turned on his heel. "Girl talk." He managed and went to leave them alone but couldn't because Alice had a firm grip on the collar of his jacket.

Claire's hands came up to her face. "Oh my god, Kmart where you raped? Son of a bitch! I'm going to re-kill Wesker I swear to God!"

Kmart looked up at her with calm eyes. "No Claire, I wasn't raped. I slept with Mikey…this is his baby."

"Oh…"

"Wow…wait whose Mikey"

"…." Claire was speechless. "If that boy was still alive I would castrate him!"

Alice came closer to Kmart and let the infant take her free hand. "She's hungry, you have to feed her."

Kmart raised an eyebrow. "Feed her? How am I supposed to do that?" she looked at the older women who gave her a look. "Oh like that…right."

She gave the three a look. "Do you mind?"

"Oh right sorry, C'mon Chrissy you gotta talk to Jill." Claire said as she led her brother back down the stairs.

"No…no Claire! Last time I tried to talk to her she kicked me right in the balls ok!" Chris complained

"Then we'll tie her feet up." Claire's distant voice said

"No Claire it's still an awful idea…Claire, Claire!" and then a door slammed. Alice gave a laugh and rolled her eyes.

"I'll leave you and your baby alone…meet me on deck when you're done." Alice said and Kmart nodded her head.

When Alice left she looked back into the baby's eyes, Mikey's eyes, those crystal blue eyes. She gave a happy smile and the baby smiled back. "You look like your daddy."

_Kmart sat Indian style in front of Mikey's grave, she put his head set on the cross that was made when more tears ran down her face. "Your gonna miss everything." She whispered as she traced the cross. "Your gonna miss the first time it smiles and laughs, those first words and first steps." She let out a choked sob. "But I'll make sure it knows who you are…that you were a hero, the baby will know who its daddy was…I'll make sure of that."_

_"Hey Kmart, ready to go?"_

_Kmart stood up and turned to face Claire. "Yeah," She said as she whipped her nose with her sleeve. "Yeah I'm ready."_

_Claire gave the 18 year old a tight hug and said. "I know you and Mikey where close…but this stuff happens, it just makes you stronger and maybe a little bitter…but look, you can't dwell on what happened just think of better times, happy times."_

_Kmart nodded, taking a woman that has been like sister to her advice in. "Ok Claire, I will."_

It was sun down when Kmart emerged on deck, some heads turned to look at her and the baby that she held close. She found Alice standing at the rear of the ship; she held her child closer and then walked up to Alice. "Hey" she murmured.

Alice turned and smiled at Kmart. "Hey there," she looked down at the baby and smiled. "She looks happier now."

Kmart nodded her head. "Yeah it took a while for her to get used to it but she full and happy."

Alice shifted and then took a closer look at the child in Kmart's arms. "You gotta name for her yet?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of a few names like Michaela or Carly…but then I came up with a better name." She turned to Alice and smiled.

"And what would that be?" Alice asked

Kmart looked back down at the baby. "It's kinda corny…but I like it"

"Come on, what did you decided on?" Alice asked

Kmart looked up at Alice. "Hope, after our win after umbrella"

Alice shook her head no. "I think it's perfect, it fits her very well."

"Good, well her full name is Hope Michaela Carly, but we'll just call her Hope." Kmart informed her

"Ok then," Alice said with a laugh. "Can I hold her?"

Kmart bit her lip and then handed her daughter to Alice. "Just don't move her around too much, she'll puke…learned that the hard way."

Alice nodded. "I'll make a mental note…she's a heavy one, hey there Hope." She looked at Kmart. "She has her Dads eyes."

"Yeah I know…its weird Alice." Kmart said

"What you having a kid?" Alice answered.

Kmart gave her a grin. "No you holding a kid and acting all normal like."

Alice laughed at the young adult. "Yeah I know, it is weird huh?"

"Totally weird." Kmart said

The pair where interrupted by three voices who were laughing, reminiscing, Kmart turned around and saw Claire, Chris and surprisingly Leon.

"It was your fault Leon!" Claire accused with a smile on her face.

Chris turned on his heal and raised an eyebrow. "And all this time…you where blaming my poor baby sister, you monster!" he said with sarcasm

Leon seemed to look a little panicked. "Nonono Claire, _you_ came on to _me_ and then had the bright idea to drag Chris from his bed to Mrs. Tuney's bathtub."

Claire threw her head back and laughed, her red hair spilling down her back. "Yeah that was my genius idea…but just so it's clear, I was drunk off my ass. If you were any kind of gentleman you would have ignored my advances."

"Hey I was wasted to Red…there was no way I was going to let you have all the fun." Leon said with an impish grin.

Chris looked between the pair. "Hey first of all, that woman was pissed off. She shot pepper spray into my eye for God Sake and two, Kennedy I will give you five seconds to stop undressing my sister with your eyes."

Leon crossed his arms. "It's my eyes and I can do whatever I want with them." He sounded like a spoiled child

"Well," Chris began. "I can always gauge them out."

Claire smiled and leaned on Leon's shoulder. "Aww now Chrissy, you don't have to do that." She then pinched Leon's check. "He's just being playful."

Alice nudged Kmart and handed Hope back to Kmart. They walked over to the group of three and Chris smiled at them. "Well hey there Alice, Kid, Munchkin. What's up?"

Claire whooped her brother. "So Kmart, did you name her? And please don't tell me you named her Target."

Leon gave her a confused look. "What?"

"It's an inside joke." Claire told him. "So…what's cuties name?"

Kmart smiled at them. "Hope."

Chris looked at the baby. "I like it; it's a good name…a strong name. She'll be a strong kid."

Leon, who had no idea what was going on, agreed. "Yeah, you gotta cute kid there…where's her dad?"

Claire looked down at her hands and was about to answer for her but Kmart beat her to it. "He died, um super advanced zombies."

"Oh." Leon began. "I'm sorry; at least you have something to remember him by?"

Kmart held her daughter up in front of her. "Yeah I do."

"Ok." Chris said. "I'm gonna go check on Jill and Rebecca, see if they are back to their old selves yet."

Claire smiled and watched her brother go below deck. "Come on, hand the kid over. I wanna see her."

Kmart nodded and handed Hope over. Claire held the baby out like it was the T-Virus itself but then brought it closer to her. "Well there kiddo, I'm going to be the one telling you stories about your dad…hopefully you will be able to work computers just as well as he did…huh, you got his weirdly colored blue eyes." She flashed a grin at Kmart; she had been like a little sister to her. "Well I guess I should be lecturing you about your stupidy and all that stuff…but there is not a point in doing that now…cause your already here huh?" She said, finishing in her best baby voice making Alice raise an eyebrow and Kmart laugh.

"Awww dose Claire Bear have a soft spot for babies…I think she does, oh yes she does." Leon imitated her

Claire handed Hope back to Kmart. "Kennedy I swear to God!"

Leon gave her a look. "I'm not scared of you Claire Bear."

"Oh but I'm sure my brother will love hearing how you de-flowered his poor innocent baby sister." She said sticking out her bottom lip.

"You wouldn't." Leon said with a certain gleam in his eyes

"Oh I would, don't tempt me." Claire teased

Alice laughed. "Oh she would."

Kmart looked at Alice, Leon, and Claire. It didn't take her to long to figure out that Claire and Leon where together, she actually found it rather adorable. Hope pulled some of her long blonde hair and Kmart placed a kiss on the child's head. Kmart had a family now and she knew that her and Mikey's daughter would grow up very well, surrounded by people that loved her most.

**_A/N- I hope you liked this little oneshot, and before I get the whole 'Kmart is only 14 in the movies' that may be true but in Afterlife she is listed as 19 when she is taken out of that pod. Plus it's a fanfic so it is AU. Anyways I might be writing more RE oneshots, one including Leon and Claire cause Leon is the best and he better be in the next movie after the small let down that was Afterlife. I liked some parts of that movie but with other parts I was like WTF?_**


End file.
